Episode 14
"That's the Idea, Ochaco" is the 14th episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the first episode of Season Two. Summary In a dilapidated building, an elderly man wearing a yellow costume is reading a letter while eating tatoyaki. The letter is from Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might. The letter is addressed to the elderly man and tells him about All Might discovering a young boy called Izuku Midoriya and that he made him his successor after seeing his heroic deed and his determination in becoming a Hero. The letter ends with All Might telling the elderly man that he may one day need his help and will continue to keep him updated on his circumstances. Finishing reading the letter, the elderly man muses about the boy acknowledged by All Might. The U.A. faculty is having a meeting about the League of Villains. Naomasa Tsukauchi informs the U.A. faculty that he could not find or obtain any information on the perpetrators who attacked the USJ the other day. All Might tells the U.A. faculty that the ringleader, Tomura Shigaraki, displayed a childlike mindset, which intrigues the U.A. faculty. Naomasa says that the villains they captured the other day all swore allegiance to Tomura and surmises that these villains may have been attracted by Tomura's childlike mindset due to being pressurized by the great amount of Heroes in this present age. Naomasa declares that he will be assisting the police in order to continue capturing more criminals. Before the meeting ends, Mr. Principal suggests that due to his childlike mindset, they could help Tomura grow but then supposes that it's naive of him to think that way. In Class 1-A, Shouta has announced to his students that the U.A. Sports Festival is approaching and encourages his students to use the U.A. Sports Festival to get noticed, as the country's top Pro Heroes will be watching it. After class, Class 1-A are excited about the opportunity to show off at the Sports Festival and the most excited of them all is Ochako Uraraka. After the fourth period of Modern Literature ends, at noonday break, Ochako, while walking with her friends Izuku and Tenya, tells them that she wants to become a Hero to earn money noting that it is a selfish reason, but Tenya says that becoming a Hero to make a living isn't selfish at all. Ochako decides to tell Izuku and Tenya about her family; that her family works in the construction business, but due to there being no work her family is poor. Izuku and Tenya point out that Ochako's Quirk-ability would drastically reduce costs since she can make any raw material float which would eliminate the need for heavy equipment, to which Ochako agrees with and told her father about it, but her father refused. A flashback occurs with a young Ochako asking her father to allow her to help in the family business, but Ochako's father refuses, saying that he wants Ochako to make her own dreams come true. The flashback ends. Ochako declares that she will become a Hero and earn lots of money so that she can use the money to make the lives of her parents easier. Both Izuku and Tenya find Ochako's goal to be admirable. All Might appears and asks Izuku to have lunch with him; Izuku complies. In the restroom, both All Might and Izuku eat their lunch. Izuku tells All Might that he has gained a small amount of control over One For All, which pleases All Might. All Might tells Izuku that his time as the Symbol of Peace is nearing its end, saddening Izuku. All Might says to Izuku that he wants Izuku to tell the world at the U.A. Sports Festival that he is the next generation's "All Might", shocking Izuku. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * All Might's teacher is introduced much earlier in the anime than the manga. Site Navigation